


Dribbles and Drabbles

by PenPaperAndCoffee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPaperAndCoffee/pseuds/PenPaperAndCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets/drabbles that I've posted on my Tumblr. Just Olicity goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So…I am working with this dialogue generator as a way to jumpstart these little drabbles (ficlets?) and this one was the first one in a very long while that I feel just hit the ground running.  
> This is in the nebulous post season three world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quick, hide behind the sofa!"

“Quick, hide behind the sofa!”

He jumped and did as she commanded, without further thought. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. What were they? Teenagers?

They were adults in a relationship for crying out loud. While he crouched behind the couch, half naked and still in an aroused state, he heard his girlfriend frantically moving about the apartment looking for her top that was lost somewhere along their somewhat distracted trip to her bedroom. After their day out with Digg, Lyla, and baby Sara, they hadn’t expected company.

“Seriously, Felicity? Do I really have to do this?” He grumbled from his terrible hiding place.

As Felicity walked closer to the door, she glared over her shoulder in his direction.

“Yes, Oliver. You do,” she whispered.

“It’s the only way we can get back to what we were doing a few minutes ago and the only hope of getting,” she looked through the peephole. “my mother to leave faster.”

Oliver heaved a sigh and moved to sit down and just wait it out. It’s not that he didn’t love Donna Smoak, he lover her and she has said on many occasions that she thinks Oliver is just wonderful to her daughter, not a sentiment he was used to getting from parents. It’s just that he was looking forward to time alone with Felicity, something he doesn’t think they’ll be getting much of after she takes up the Palmer Technologies CEO mantle now that Ray’s MIA.

His thoughts are interrupted after he hears the older blond’s voice.

“Felicity!” Donna exclaimed.

“Hi, mom! What are you doing here…right now? In my apartment?” Felicity asked with an overly bright smile on her face.

He could hear the trepidation in her voice.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen and Oliver. So I thought I’d surprise you with a visit,” Donna replied with a smile, looking around the apartment.

“Oliver,” Felicity squeaked and Oliver had to hold in a laugh.“What makes you think Oliver’s here?”

Donna gave her daughter a knowing smile and walked further into the apartment.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m your mother and well…” She looked down as she stepped over a shirt that was decidedly too large for her daughter.

“Oh, maybe I should have called,” Donna said, her smile softening.

“Hi, Oliver!” Donna exclaimed to the apartment in general.

Felicity turned a deep shade of red and Oliver could feel his face heating up a bit. Felicity gave up all pretenses.

“Just come on out, Oliver,” she told him.

Oliver sighed and slowly rose from his spot beyond the couch, giving Donna a small wave.

“Hi, Ms. Smoak. Sorry about,” he pointed to his current shirtless state. “this.”

The older woman let out a laugh and shook her head.

“It’s okay. I’d want to keep you to myself if I were my daughter.”

“MOM!” Felicity exclaimed and turned an even deeper red, a shade Oliver’s never seen on her. He turned a deeper shade of red, too.

“Oh, come on now. Just a little fun,” Donna turned to her daughter with a loving smile.

“I’ll leave you two alone and how about we grab some dinner tomorrow?”

Oliver walked up to stand next to Felicity, the pair smiling.

“Aren’t you going to be staying here?” Felicity asked.

“Actually, I’ll be staying nearby,” Donna said smiled back at the pair, still as happy as they were when they surprised with a visit on their road trip last summer.

She had never seen her daughter so happy or a man light up so much at the mere mention of his daughter like Oliver. Seeing them happy made her so very happy and hopeful.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow, then. Good night, sweetie,” she said as she hugged her daughter.

She was going to hug Oliver but decided it was better to just shake his hand, what with his shirtlessness and all. “Oliver,” she said. He just smiled and blushed.

 _He’s just as bad as Felicity_  she thought.

As she walked toward the door, she had to give her daughter one last knowing look before she closed the door.

The minute the door closed Oliver let out a laugh. Felicity immediately turned to the man and attempted to glare before she broke out into laughter as well. The laughter died dwn quickly though as Oliver rested a hand on Felicity’s cheek, a soft smile on his face. Felicity returned the smile, took his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Olicityprompts: Oliver asks Felicity to kiss him. Just that. Not in a mission, or because they have to. I want him to ask her to kiss him just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt at fic writing in a very very long time. Of course, it’s Arrow that reeled me back in.

It’s a quiet night in the Foundry. Felicity’s just finishing up some diagnostics on her babies and Oliver is sharpening his arrows. It’s been tense silences a lot as of late and whether it was because of a stunning lack of crime or the continued tension between the two, which was only gotten worse since, she didn’t want to look too much into it.

She knew it wouldn’t get any easier between the two of them but she was hoping that they would at least go back to some semblance of what they used to be. She looked over at the (sharpening station) for what feels like the tenth time in the twenty minutes. He’s still intensely focused on his arrow and doesn’t seem like he’s thrown so much as a glance in her direction.

 _Whatever_ , she thought.

She was just trying to do what’s best for her and if he didn’t want to try this thing she thought they had, together, then she was going to move on. Admittedly, that kiss with Ray while amazing, did nothing to simplify her life and jumpstart her love life.

Sure, they had fun but there was something that held her back from diving in. She had her suspicions. Yet another thing she didn’t want to look too much into. Not out of fear of what she might discover but rather, out of a feeling that she’ll be getting confirmation of a hunch she’s had since that night at the mansion about a year ago.

As Felicity was lost in thought, Oliver had stopped the brooding and made his way to her desk.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked quietly.

She at the sound of something over than the whirring she had gotten used to over the last few hours.

“Jeez, Oliver. You came out of nowhere.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he replied as he took a step and she let out a sigh.

Nowhere near getting back to that comfortable dynamic they used to have.

“It’s okay. What’s up?” Felicity asked.

Oliver stood there for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. She was about to open her mouth and say something until he finally snapped out of his stupor and said some that ensured she’d be shocked.

“Kiss me.”

That stopped Felicity right in her tracks.

“I’m…what?”

“Kiss me.”

“You’re serious?” she asked him.

They were both struck by the request and Felicity’s reaction. She couldn’t believe he had just said that. After everything that’s happened over the last year. She didn’t think hearing those words would come from his lips – his very kissable lips – at all.

She looked up from where her eyes had wandered at his lips to see he was smirking.

“Oh, God. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

He nodded and smiled a bit wider. The smile disappeared a moment later and a seriousness fell over him.

“…Oh, God. You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Felicity. Very serious,” he replied as he moved closer.

By that point, she had gotten out of her chair and was not between Oliver and her desk. The closer she got, she caught a glimpse of the uncertainty and the insecurity in his eyes. She took comfort in the fact that he was just as nervous about this as she was. As if by some gravitational force between the pair, they only managed to get closer until they were merely a breath apart. Felicity chose that moment to speak up again.

“Oliver. I—we—,” she paused and look down. She took another moment and looked back up.

“What I meant to ask is, why now? We’ve been in this…holding pattern for months now. Why are you asking this of me now?”

Oliver was struck speechless.

 _How does she not know why?_  He thought.

“Because after all we’ve been through, I thought we deserved this. Happiness. And, I find that with you.”

“And you promise this isn’t one of your twisted ‘two steps forward, twelve steps back’ moments?”

“Yes, Felicity. I mean it. I want this. You and me. So…kiss me.”

At that she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/feedback would be awesome. Still trying to get back into writing existing characters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/feedback would be awesome. Still trying to get back into writing existing characters.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
